paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Micro Uzi
|unlock = 19 |slot = 3 |wtype = 10 |type = 3 |price = $418,000 |mag = 32 |max_ammo = 128 |rpm = 0.05 |damage = 25 |accuracy = 6 |stability = 8 |concealment = 29 |threat = 10 |reload_min = 1.85 |reload_max = 2.6 |sights_s_min = 1 |sights_m_min = 2 |hipfire_s_min = 3.85 |hipfire_s_max = 2.98 |hipfire_m_min = 4.2 |hipfire_m_max = 3.33 |recoil_v_min = -0.1 |recoil_v_max = 0.6 |recoil_h_min = -1.2 |recoil_h_max = 1.2 }} The Micro Uzi is a secondary weapon in PAYDAY 2, added as part of the Yakuza Character Pack. Overview The Micro Uzi is a highly concealable submachine gun with a monstrous fire rate. However, this combination of firepower and concealability comes at a price; the Micro Uzi is terribly inaccurate and difficult to control, especially in fully-automatic mode. Furthermore, its range of modifications that can increase its accuracy and stability are fairly limited. However, the Micro Uzi can easily find a niche for either loud or stealthy builds, either as a close-range bullet hose or as a fast-firing silenced weapon. Compared to the accuracy and high damage per shot of its big brother, the Uzi, the Micro Uzi instead trades quality for quantity. It not only has a higher rate of fire, but also has a larger ammo pool, though its high rate of fire ensures it will burn through its ammo reserves quickly. It can easily clear a room full of SWATs with a sweeping burst, though care must be taken to aim for the head when facing Maximum Force Responders. Even when fully modded for performance, the Micro Uzi is still remarkably concealable. It also possesses three unique suppressors, the Spring Suppressor, the Maki Suppressor, and the Futomaki Suppressor. The Maki and Futomaki suppressors harm the Micro Uzi's concealment, but in return give the weapon a sorely needed Stability boost. The Custom Barrel also gives a small boost to its meager accuracy, giving the weapon some degree of precision. Even with these upgrades, however, the Micro Uzi still suffers at medium to long range; close range is where this weapon excels. Summary Pros *Extremely high rate-of-fire *Highly concealable by default, remains largely compact after being modded *Good base damage *Very fast reload *Unique suppressors that boost stability Cons *High fire rate burns through ammo reserves very quickly **Coupled with its fast reload, users may find themselves burning through their ammo pool alarmingly fast *Is terribly inaccurate and unstable prior to being modded *Limited range of modifications *No sight option *Steel sight view is slightly canted ( "Gangsta style"), which can be disorienting Tips *With SMG Specialist aced, the Micro Uzi obtains a ridiculous rate of fire and an even faster reload. This lets it be used even more aggressively with little downtime between magazines, at the cost of an even more rapid ammo consumption. *Acing Fully Loaded both grants the player an extra magazine to use while remedying the weapon's horrifying ammo consumption. *The Micro Uzi's remarkable base Concealment allows it to work well with a Sneaky Bastard-Low Blow Basic Dodge build, even when fully-modded. Builds Concealed Silenced Machine Pistol The Micro Uzi can be modified into a highly concealed ( ) silenced secondary with low damage ( ), terrible accuracy ( ), and terrible stability ( ). * Spring Suppressor ( ) * No Stock ( ) The Maki Suppressor ( ) or Futomaki Suppressor ( ) can be used instead to increase stability and damage, but still keep a high concealment rating. ( ) The Custom Barrel ( ) can also be used to boost accuracy at a minor penalty to concealment. Weapon modifications Barrel= |-|Barrel Ext= |-|Custom= |-|Gadget= |-|Stock= Trivia *The Micro Uzi was based on the eponymous ultra-shortened version of the regular Uzi. *Despite being a machine pistol, it is classified as an SMG by the game. *The three unique suppressor mods for the Micro Uzi are named after various styles of sushi rolls relative to their sizes. **The Futomaki (太巻, lit. "thick, large or fat rolls") is the biggest and longest of the three. **The Maki, being essentially named after a short futomaki, is the median of the three. **The Spring is the shortest and smallest, being named after the diminutive springrolls. *The Micro Uzi is one of several weapons to retain its real name when implemented into the game, and one of the select few to have it incorporated verbatim. *Along with the Buzzsaw 42, Jacket's Piece, and Kross Vertex, the Micro Uzi's rate of fire is the third highest of any weapon in PAYDAY 2. Coincidentally, it is also the second to be a heister's signature weapon. *Internally it's called "Baka", which means "idiot" in Japanese. *The Micro Uzi is the only weapon that can reach a Concealment rating higher than 30 since update #39. The No Stock actually increases its total Concealment by points instead of the displayed , raising the stat total to when no other high-profile mods are present. Gallery 2015-08-28 00003.jpg|Inventory preview of the Micro Uzi (Left side). 2015-08-28 00002.jpg|Inventory preview of the Micro Uzi (Right side). Micro Uzi promo.png|The Micro Uzi as shown on the promo page. Category:Secondary weapons (Payday 2) Category:SMGs Category:Yakuza Character Pack DLC